


tell me when it kicks in

by selvish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Sickfic, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), fuck the fever out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: George promised he would bring him tea a few minutes ago, and he's getting ready to call for the other when the older man nudges open the door and walks in.One hand holds a steaming mug of tea, the other has a plate with some plain buttered toast on it. George is not one to be smothering him with homiesexual cuddling and words of affirmation, he's more of a doer. He takes some of the heat off for Sapnap: editting videos when he gets overwhelmed, folding his laundry when he gets home from school late, and little things like this when he's sick. As much as they bicker over dishes and wrestle over movie night, Sapnap wouldn't trade him for anything. Not that he can know that."This might help bring your fever down. Or it won't, I'm not a doctor." George says as he hands it over.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245
Collections: MCYT





	tell me when it kicks in

**Author's Note:**

> please ship privately & mind the tags
> 
> enjoy 🖤

When Sapnap gets sick, he turns into the biggest baby. The only way he knows how to heal himself is by being as dramatic as possible, really milking how poorly he is. This is why him and George are such good roommates, they both  _ love _ playing up any minor inconvenience. 

Currently he's curled up in bed in a sweatshirt and under three blankets. He feels so cold despite the fever, and he can't stop shaking with chills. George promised he would bring him tea a few minutes ago, and he's getting ready to call for the other when the older man nudges open the door and walks in. 

One hand holds a steaming mug of tea, the other has a plate with some plain buttered toast on it. George is not one to be smothering him with homiesexual cuddling and words of affirmation, he's more of a doer. He takes some of the heat off for Sapnap: editting videos when he gets overwhelmed, folding his laundry when he gets home from school late, and little things like this when he's sick. As much as they bicker over dishes and wrestle over movie night, Sapnap wouldn't trade him for anything. Not that he can know that. 

"This might help bring your fever down. Or it won't, I'm not a doctor." George says as he hands it over. 

"Much appreciated, Nurse George." 

He takes both items and gives the other a winning smile. George looks unamused and rolls his eyes, but there's the faintest trace of a blush on his face. Now, Sapnap isn't dumb. He may be straight, but he's known for a while that George has a thing for him. Over the months of living together he's picked up glances and hints that George has been leaving. It's cute, and Sapnap is the type to be a tease instead of being uncomfortable. 

"Whatever, just try to get some rest." He hovers awkwardly next to Sapnap's bed, watching him take a sip of the tea as if he's nervous. 

"Thanks, dude, really. You're a good friend." Sapnap says as he takes another sip. The tea is really good, he isn't one to normally have something like this but the warmness and faint taste of honeysuckle eases his chills almost instantly. 

George still looks nervous, just watching him drink until he puts the cup down. When it clinks gently against the nightstand, he jumps a little bit and nods. Without another word, he takes his leave. What a weirdo. George is normally not one to be  _ this _ awkward around him, maybe he's really worried about how sick he is. 

Sapnap finishes his tea and toast, feeling weighed down and sleepy and warm. If he remembers correctly he didn't sleep much last night, so maybe a nap would be good. He curls up under the covers and shuts his eyes, easily being dragged into slumber. 

And then it's hot. 

A burning, tantalizing, overwhelming heat wraps Sapnap's body in a tight cocoon. The smell of honeysuckle is plugging up his nose, and he can't do anything but tremble as dozens of hands pet at his heated skin. He’s shaking, he can feel pressure pushing against him, but he can't get out of the deep sleep he's in.

The hands are relentless, coating his legs in a grip that pulls them apart. He’s on his back, splayed out as they stroke his thighs and hold down his arms. There’s a pressure building in his stomach, something deep and aching that he wants to curb. He feels empty even though he’s surrounded by touch, he yearns to be full of something, but he doesn’t know what.

His eyes flutter open, but he’s deep in a trance. Heavy petting rouses his cock to hardness, and he tries to thrust his hips forward despite them being held down by an invisible weight. Noises are coming out of his mouth out of his control, they sound like pathetic whines that he’s never uttered in his life. Whining is the only thing that makes him feel less like he’s drowning.

Pressure builds, his head thrashes as his heavy eyelids lock on the ceiling fan above him. He cums in his boxers without any touch, but the hunger that is wracking his body doesn’t ebb, if anything it only grows.

“George.” He calls out, his mind hazy and seeking comfort. Sapnap needs his friend, needs George to do something to make him feel better, needs George to make him feel less empty. “George,  _ please… _ ”

His moist underwear feels awful on his skin, but he’s too heavy to take it off. He just lays helplessly in his own mess, dry humping the hair and trying in vain to shake the hands off of him. It’s so hot, he wants to take off his hoodie. He wants to do so many things but all he can manage is whining and shaking.

George must hear him, because he appears in front of him at the foot of his bed. He looks a little scared, but more than anything the hunger taking Sapnap over is reflected in the other’s eyes. Both of their faces are flushes, and upon seeing his roommate, Sapnap feels tears flow down his cheeks.

“Wh-what’s going on?” George asks, but something about his expression isn’t as surprised as it should be. Sapnap must look horrible, sweating and crying in soiled boxers, and George is just drinking him in. “Is your fever breaking?”

“I don’t know. I just-” Sapnap groans and digs his fingers into the sheets below him. “Can you take my sweatshirt off? Please?”

There are still tears shining in his eyes, and his hips are grinding against nothing because he somehow got hard again. All he knows is how hot it feels, his whole body is on fire. George nods, and gets closer to him. With gentle hands he pulls Sapnap’s hoodie over his head. Every time his fingertips brush over flushed skin, Sapnap has to stifle crying out. It feels so good, his touch is so cool and comforting, he wants to soak his whole body in it.

George tucks his hoodie next to the bed and places a cool hand against Sapnap’s damp forehead. His eyes are blown out as he takes in the look of the younger man. “You’re burning up, love. Do you need anything?

“I need- I need you to. I need you to touch me, George. I don’t know what’s going on, but, you feel so good.”

The older man swallows roughly and moves his other hand to cup Sapnap’s face. He pets his cheek gently and hums in consolation. Sapnap whines and rubs his face into the palm of his hand, absolutely lost in the touch. The hands have become more of a distant feeling, outmatched by George’s touch. He needs George to touch him until he can’t feel the heat anymore.

“It’s okay, Sap, it’ll be over soon.” George whispers. He climbs up onto the bed and straddles Sapnap’s lap before settling on his hips. The feeling of his ass on the younger man’s straining cock makes him cry out. He cums a second time just at that pressure, his head whiting out completely as pleasure overtakes his body. His whole body is trembling as he comes down, but the hunger stays. The warmth stays. He can’t get away from it.

“Please, George, make it stop. I feel too hot. I can’t- I can’t stop.” He pauses, grinding himself up into George’s ass. George breathes out slowly and closes his eyes at the contact, looking overwhelmed and ready to satisfy. “I feel empty, George, I need something to fill me. Please.”

He knows he sounds crazy, there’s just the tiniest shred of sanity begging him to stop. George is here to take care of him, though, he knows that. He knows George will make him feel better.

And he does, the older man leans down and presses a gentle kiss against his throat. The heat fogging Sapnap’s brain clears for a moment and he whimpers, arching his neck to lean into it more. His hands are his again and he sinks his fingers into George’s hair to hold him in place. George groans before licking a stripe up to his jaw, where he lands a bite. Their hips are grinding together, and Sapnap isn’t even sane enough to cringe at the feeling of cool cum slicking up his hard cock. It feels disgusting, wrong, but it’s the only thing that sates the need building in his throat.

“You want me to fill you, Sap?” George asks, moving his lips to Sapnap’s ear and tugging at the lobe until Sapnap keens in an embarrassingly high pitch. He nods feverishly, his brain latching onto the idea of being full. It’s what he needs, the  _ only _ thing he could ever need. “You want me to plug you up and pump you full of cum until you’re satisfied?”

Sapnap’s rational brain is revolted, screaming at him to push George off of him and run. The honeysuckle scent is lingering, though, and his stomach is turning with the promise of being filled. Maybe he can just let George fuck the heat out of him, get rid of the fever and the emptiness in one fell swoop.

“Yes.  _ Yes, George _ . Please fill me up. I need you.”

George chuckles darkly and grinds their hips together harder. He can feel the dampness from Sapnap’s boxers, but he seems quite the opposite of disgusted. The older man lifts off of him for a moment, and Sapnap wants to scream at how he’s instantly overwhelmed with heat again. When he’s up, he rips the disgusting boxers to the floor, and leans his head down to lap up the leftover mess. Sapnap does cry out then, his oversensitive skin overwhelmed by the contact.

“You taste so good, baby.” George moans, his mouth shiny with cum and sweat. He’s watching Sapnap cry with that hungry look, and somewhere distant in Sapnap’s mind there are alarms blaring. “I can’t believe you’ve cum so much already. Are you ready for more?”

“Yes, George, I need more.” He replies, bucking his hips up against George’s mouth. George just laughs at him and moves his legs higher up the bed so he can see his asshole. Without any kind of warning, he laps his tongue over the muscle and moans as it twitches. Sapnap is crying again, his hand thrashing helplessly and trying to grab onto something. They land in George’s hair and he tries to tug his head away, but the older man just continues his licking.

It’s so gross, so  _ wrong _ yet it feels amazing. He’s never been this overwhelmed by touch before, so hot and satisfied by the feeling of another man on his skin. His eyes are squeezed tight, but they fly open when he feels one of George’s fingers play with his rim. “George, wait-” He starts to say, a moment of clarity slamming into him, but George doesn’t listen. The digit slides in with little resistant, and he can feel it probing against his walls. His stomach is queasy, but the touch is finally,  _ finally _ sating the need to be full of something.

“Does that feel good?” George asks, pumping his finger in and out while pressing open mouthed kisses over Sapnap’s balls and taint. He’s trying to move his hips both closer and away from the intrusion, lost in a confusing mix of need and disgust.

“Yes,  _ fuck. _ ” Sapnap gives in, letting his body relax as another finger gives in and starts scissoring him open wide. He moves his hands to his face, sucking on his fingers to keep from letting out wanton moans at the feeling.

There’s a third finger now, he feels so good and stretched but it’s  _ still _ not enough. He needs a cock inside him, filling him with heat and coating his insides with cum. It’s hard to think about anything else, and the alarm bells fade as he sinks deeper into the pleasure.

“Good boy.” George coos, pulling his fingers out and bringing them to Sapnap’s lips. They tug his own fingers out and replace them with spit-slicked ones. Sapnap’s mouth falls open and he sucks on them hungrily, tasting himself and feeling his eyes roll back. It’s so good, he’s gonna be filled just how he wanted thanks to George. “Ready?”

Sapnap nods quickly, pushing his hips down and feeling his hole flutter around nothing. He needs the other’s cock so bad he can’t think straight. The heat is blinding, covering all of his senses like he’s in a deprivation tank. All he can process is George’s cock slipping inside of him and filling his desperately clenching insides.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” He shouts out as George is fully inside. The hands are gone and all he can feel is George, his roommate, his best friend, thrusting in and out of him at a dizzying pace. Each breath he takes is punched out of him with a whimper, and he’s inconsolable crying as they both near their orgasm.

George’s cock is brushing his prostate every time he’s fully sheathed, and it makes his head spin. There are tears pouring down his cheeks and his hands shake as they find George’s shoulders. He grips hard, digging his fingers into cool flesh and feeling like he’ll leave burn marks in his wake. A sweet scent blocks out any sweat or musk that he could detect, and the hot fever boils over as he comes a third excruciating time onto his own stomach.

As he releases the faintest bit of cum from his exhausted member, George keeps pounding into him until he’s spilling inside. Sapnap lets out a wrecked sob as the feeling overtakes him. He’s washed over with the feeling of being full and satisfied, and he sighs pleasantly as the heat starts to subside.

The older man watches him with wide eyes, pulling out and switching between looking at Sapnap’s blissed out face to the amount of cum seeping from his abused hole. He snaps out of it after a second and grabs the discarded hoodie from earlier to clean up some of the fluids that cover the younger’s body.

“George…” Sapnap says, his voice gravelly from his crying. He cringes at the sound alongside the feeling of being cleaned, his body feels so sensitive. “What happened?”

“I… I dunno, Sap.” He lies, “As long as you feel better now, right?”

Sapnap tries to get his sluggish brain to think, and when he does, he realizes that he does feel better. He’s not hot or cold anymore, his fever seems to be fading away. The fog in his brain is clearing and he smiles sleepily as he cuddles into the damp sheets beneath him. “Yeah… I feel good, Georgie.”

“Try to fall back asleep, ok?” George whispers, shakily standing and looking to the door of the room. Before he walks out he presses a soft kiss to Sapnap’s temple, making the younger man hum happily.

The covers are pulled over his worn out body, and Sapnap curls in on himself as he drifts into a much more peaceful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe. hi.
> 
> remember to kudos/comment if u enjoyed 🖤
> 
> twitter is @_selvish 🥰


End file.
